The present invention concerns a guitar pick with an improved grip. Many guitar players find using a pick to play a guitar frustrating. Sweat and oils from the hand and fingers make it difficult to firmly hold the pick. The pick turns in the fingers and is often dropped resulting in diminished quality of the music played. Other picks have attempted to address this problem by adhering cork or rubber, but these substances wear off quickly and do not completely prevent slipping. The present invention prevents the pick from slipping out of the fingers while forming a strong bond to the pick material.